


A Rough Start

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, It's the same as saying 'hi I want to you to prove that I'm right about how scummy humans are.', Not saying this is Sylvain/Reader because honestly its not romantic or even sexual it's just Syvlain, Sylvain seems to interact with females strictly through flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Reader is a horserider who wins a race. Sylvain sees someone he can use to reaffirm his ideas. Reader and Sylvain don't get along.Seriously it's Sylvain, just read the tags.
Kudos: 14





	A Rough Start

You urged Goat onwards across the track. You were falling behind the other racers but that wasn’t a concern for you. You had a feeling that would happen and you had made sure to include that in your plan to win the race. You weren’t the best at archery, your lance skills definitely needed work, and your swordsmanship was frustrating you, perhaps you shouldn’t have insisted on dual wielding, but your horsemanship was your pride. You’d be damned if you fell short of what Goat could do. It’d be a disservice to the both of you.

“Time for a detour!” You whispered as you bent your body low and gently directed Goat over to the rocky outcropping that the riders ahead of you were paralleling. “Professor never said we had to stick to the track!” You yelled out as your nimble horse began to ascend the outcropping, cutting right over where the track couldn’t follow.

You couldn’t stop the grin spreading across your face as Goat leapt from one flat expanse of rock to the next, almost vertical at some points. You crested the outcropping before the rest of the riders had even made it to the apex of the curve on the track. Carefully you acted as an extra pair of eyes for Goat as you descended, the downhill leg being much more dangerous than the ascent as you now had to deal with gravity giving them more speed and weight. Still the pair of you made it halfway down just as the rest of the riders came around the curve.

“Ready Goat? Let’s give them something to chase!” You gleefully crowed as Goat launched off the outcropping and back onto the track, easily taking the lead.

Just as you had calculated, you crossed the finish line first however you had not expected to hear the ragged breathing of another horse just behind you. Surprised you looked over your shoulder and saw the bewildered face of the Blue Lion’s resident womanizer, Sylvain.

“How, how did…” He took a couple shallow breaths. “...you do that?!” He demanded bringing his tired horse to walk beside Goat.

You dismounted and lead Goat over to the water trough, Sylvain doing the same. “Practice.” You replied cryptically.

He narrowed his eyes before settling into a very practiced sounding laugh. “I think I could practice until both my horse and I dropped dead of exhaustion and never do what you just did. You’re a very very impressive woman. Not many could hope to match you.” He told you, heaping on the flattery.

You flushed at his words. “I, well, thank you. It’s not true, I just tried a different training technique. Once it’s perfected then maybe your words will be true if I’m lucky.”

Seeing that his usual buttering up was seemingly working, he continued. “No no, I know I’m right. I know an amazing woman when I see one. “He flashed a well-timed perfect smile. “Would you mind terribly accompanying me for tea?”

You blinked. “Tea? Uh, uhm, I have to take care of Goat, that was a strenuous race just now.”

Not missing a beat, he ran a hand through his hair. “How thoughtless of me! I meant after our horses were taken care of. Surely you must be thirsty after all that vigorous riding.” Suddenly his eyes widened. “...Do you just call your horse, ‘Goat’?”

You nodded with a fond smile and patted Goat’s neck as she shook her head and whinnied. “I did. Her footwork is like that of a goat so it just kinda stuck.”

He shook his head and laughed. “Skilled and has a sense of humor, Goddess help me, I think I may be falling for you.”

His words struck you hard and you narrowed your eyes. “Already? Do you even know my name?”

He swallowed audibly and laughed, this time with an edge of sheepishness. “Oh, sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that, I just couldn’t help myself. I’m Sylvain of House Gautier.”

Your expression fell flat. “So you don’t know my name, Gautier.”

He winced. “Oh wow, last name basis already?”

You nodded. “I’m not interested. Good day, Gautier.”

He sighed as she walked away. “How did that go so wrong?” He muttered.


End file.
